This invention relates to a steering arrangement for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved steering arrangement that permits the operator to steer the vessel from one location when the watercraft is loaded in one way and in another location when the watercraft is loaded another way and also to a hull construction for a small watercraft that permits such varied loading.
There is a very popular type of small watercraft that is designed primarily to be operated by a single rider. When a small displacement hull is used and the watercraft is designed to be operated only with a single rider, certain problems can arise if the operator wishes to carry a passenger with him. For example, if the watercraft is designed to be operated by a single rider seated in straddle fashion as in common practice, the additional of a passenger behind the rider will change the fore and aft trim condition of the watercraft. This problem is relatively easily accommodated because the operator may move forwardly when the added rider is in position so that the fore and aft balance of the watercraft will remain substantially the same.
However, there are many instances when it is desirable to permit the passenger to sit next to the driver or operator rather than behind him. This raises a considerably different problem. If the watercraft is designed to balanced with the operator sitting in one position and a rider assumes a position in the watercraft next to the operator, the watercraft will heel to one side or the other. Although this may be accommodated by the operator shifting his position to one side of the watercraft, then the control of the watercraft can be difficult or awkward.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a control arrangement for a small watercraft that permits the operator to control the watercraft from one position when he is the only passenger in the watercraft and in another position when a passenger is seated along side of him.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering arrangement for a small watercraft wherein the operator may steer the watercraft from either of two laterally displaced positions depending upon whether he is alone or accompanied by a passenger.
It is still further object of this invention to provide an improved, versatile steering arrangement for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a small watercraft construction of the type that permits the watercraft to be stable in both fore and aft and lateral directions whether occupied by only a single rider or if it is occupied by the rider and one or more passengers.